


Sexual Tensions (LokixReader)

by PhoenixAngel7



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixAngel7/pseuds/PhoenixAngel7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you need to act out on your sexual desires. Luckily for you, there's a fallen Prince who wouldn't mind to help you with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Tensions (LokixReader)

There has been something that has been bothering you for quite some time now. It wasn't a  _something_  but rather a  _someone_. This someone was the fallen Prince of Asgard who was doomed to spend the rest of his long life in his cell unless decided otherwise. The Prince knew this and so far hadn't made any attempts to escape. This made the kingdom very on edge for a while until they all figured that he was tired of playing games. After that, the kingdom was at peace with itself. You however always felt his cat-like stare on you and just knew that he was up to something. Each day, whenever you passed by his cell to deliver a message to the guards, you made sure to stay on your toes. What drove you mad was the way he smugly grinned at you, as if he thought he had you wrapped around his finger. He was the one locked up yet he made you feel trapped with that gaze of his.

 

It was obvious to others in the kingdom that you and Loki had a sexual tension between one another. They could see beneath the wrath in your eyes and saw the pure lust that sparked. You of course denied anyone who even suggested that you should try to give Loki a chance. There was no way that was happening.

 

Ever since the two of you were children, Loki had always played cruel pranks on you. Whether it was putting gum in your hair or casting an illusion to make you believe that you now had snake hair like Medusa. He was always playing tricks on you. When you were a child, the adults barely did anything about this. In fact, they had even told you that he was just a young boy having difficulty expressing his feelings towards you. Christ, even when you were children people believed that you and Loki secretly liked one another.

 

Your long, red skirt swished around your ankles as you walked down the corridors of the prison. The prisoners whistled and gawked at the golden, loose fitting v-neck blouse that showed cleavage. It was common for women of Asgard to dress like this but sometimes, the men forgot this. Nonetheless you ignored their childish behavior and kept walking with your head held high. The guards caught sight of you and bowed out of respect. You were the royal messenger after all. You stopped when you approached them, trying to ignore the grin that was on a certain God's lips right now. He was in the cell just to the left but you refused to look at him.

 

"The Queen has asked that you go to the palace immediately in order to help the returning soldiers secure any captives into their rightful cells," you told them with an authoritative glare.

 

They were uncomfortable with your gaze, aware of your status and how you made yourself appear all high and mighty. If you didn't act this way however, people would just walk all over you. That was the last thing you wanted.

 

"We will be leaving now then," one of the guards gruffly said before securing his weapon and leaving the prison cell with the other guards.

 

A few stayed at the gate of the prison, obviously not stupid enough to leave a maiden alone in a prison filled with dangerous criminals. You were about to report back to the Queen when a chilling voice caught your attention.

 

"You know....you don't have to act so contemplative and compulsive," Loki chuckled softly. "There is no one here you have to put your little act up for."

 

You slowly turned around on your heel, your eyes practically digging into his skull. How dare he speak to you like that? Ugh! He just drove you insane. Just hearing him speak made you want to punch that smirk off his face. Nonetheless you kept yourself composed and talked to him with venom in your voice.

 

“I do not know what act you are talking about,” you hissed. “But I surely won’t listen to the likes of you.”

“You haven’t changed at all, (Name),” he grinned. “You’re as stubborn as you always were.”

“Is this the part where I’m supposed to say that you’ve changed the most? Because frankly, I expected something like this to happen.”

He narrowed his eyes down at you, and slowly got to his feet. A silence was casted over the prison as Loki made his way over to you. He moved like a snake that was approaching its prey. You stood your ground unfazed by his predatory demeanor. The golden barrier that separated you two was thin but strong however a part of you actually believed that he could get through it.

“You know,” he began. “For a person filled with so much wrath towards another, you really are easy to see through. I have you in the palm in my hand and you don’t even know it.”

“For someone whose hubris dominates him,” you spat. “You obviously don’t realize that the wall that separats us shows how little control you have.”

With a smirk, he disappeared from your sight and then whispered behind you in your ear, “That’s what you think.”

You spun around quickly, reaching for the knife at your hip and pointing the tip of it at his chin.

“This better be an illusion,” you warned. “Or else it’ll look like I’ll be given the burden of having the blood Asgard’s fallen Prince on my hands.”

He chuckled at your words and effortlessly pushed your knife away from him and had it flung across the room. “Oh I assure you that this is no illusion.”

You made the mistake of taking a step back, making it seem like he was in control of the situation. But he wasn’t, right? Your (e/c) eyes were keen and sharp looking for any sudden movements he might pull. Loki’s cheshire grin broadened as he advanced towards you.  
“You claim that you have complete control,” he began. “You  _act_  as if you’re above me. My dear, it’s time I show who's the one that has control.”  

You looked at him at him confused and didn’t have a time to react when within a blink of your eyes, you were inside of his cell. He then slammed his fist to your left near your ear, making you jump slightly when he pinned you to the wall. You had no idea what had just happened but judging by the fact that Loki’s cell now had curtain’s, this was definitely heading to a new direction.

“What are you doing?” you snapped, your bright red cheeks betraying the stern expression you were trying to pull.

“Something I know you want~” he purred.

Before you could respond, he latched his lips to yours. At first you tried to fight him back and even push him away. But after a while you started to kiss him back and let your hands move to his shoulders. He moved so that his knee was in between your legs, making you grow hot. Loki’s lips left yours and started to leave light kisses along your neck that made a shiver run down your spine. He was practically giving you goose bumps with each kiss that was left on your skin. Loki’s teeth grazed your skin to imprint marks that would remind you that you were his and his alone. As your mind danced along the edge of reality and plunging into the pool of lust, you subconsciously bucked your hips towards the leg that was in between you, making Loki pull away with a confident smirk.  
“My, my,” he crooned. “Someone’s eager.”

“Shut up,” you blushed.

You quickly wrapped your arms around his neck to attack his lips. Perhaps the others were right. All of this hatred you felt towards him really could be sexual tension. Only one way to find out now.

His hands moved from your shoulders down to your breasts where his fingers would stretch out slightly so that he could touch your perky buds that were covered with useless fabric. His hands went down to your waist where he pressed the palms of his hands against it. He then squeezed your hips and then your ass, making you moan into the kiss. Your tongue ran along his bottom lip until he parted his lips to let your tongue enter his mouth. Your tongue moved against his, exploring his mouth until his tongue entered your own mouth. During the kissing, his hands pulled up your skirt to expose more of yourself to his hungry eyes.

Your clothes were starting to become constricting and so were his. He quickly removed your dress and let it fall around your ankles while you helped him remove some of his armor. Once he was fully undressed, that’s where things got to business. He pressed his body to yours, running his hands through your (h/c) locks while biting your lower lip gently. Small gasps and pants filled the room with each movement. He his hand rubbed the inside of your thighs in a teasing manner until you clawed at his back. That’s when Loki hooked his fingers in your panties to pull them down swiftly. His thumb pressed against your clit and then started to make small, slow circles around it. Your nails dug into the flesh of his shoulders to show him how impatient you were. He growled in the kiss, letting one finger move inside you.

 _“A-Ah,”_  you whimpered.

Loki grinned at your reaction and it only encouraged him to keep on doing it. He moved his finger slow and steady, enjoying every sound that left your lips. It was like music to his ears. You could see how hard he was by the bulge in his boxers. You wondered how he could stand seeing you in such a state as this. Deciding to be a little mischievous yourself, you moved your hand down his abs and to his lower regions. A low moan was then produced as you slipped your hand in his boxers and started to move your hand up and down his length, feeling some of his pre-cum on your hand. Loki had removed his finger from you and now his palms on the wall on either side of your head, his hands balled up into fists. He tried not to moan when you gripped his member and started to give him a handjob. Moving your hand up and down in a fluid motion, he was now more ready than ever to enter your body.

He used his magic to bind your wrists to the wall with thin, green ropes that he had created. Loki took his boxers off and then positioned himself at your entrance where he pressed himself against you in a teasing manner.

“Loki please!” you said quite frustrated with all the teasing you had to put up with.

“Hmmmm I’m not sure if I want to do this just yet~”

Your eyes locked with his in a deadly glare. “Loki, by the tree Yggdrasil, you better put it in me before I scream for the guards.”

He raised an eyebrow at you. “Well you certainly be screaming something, that’s for sure.”

Loki complied with your wishes and then entered your body painfully slow. His hands rested at your hips as he started to thrust in and out of you at a steady rhythm. Your body was overcome with feelings of pleasure as he moved within you. You bucked your hips against his to increase the pleasure that rippled throughout both of your bodies. The restraints that he had placed on you were rather annoying but you got a thrill from having them on. The fact that anyone could come in and see this, made it all the more exciting.

Your breasts bounced slightly with each thrust and you bit your lower lip to suppress any moans. Loki noticed this and started to move harder against you. His movements drove you wild. You desperately wished your hands were free so that you could touch him. He moved his hands as he pleased of course. His fingers played with your perky buds by tugging them and pinching them with his thumb and index finger. Eventually a moan left your lips that made Loki feel satisfied. He grinned as he took your perky bud in his mouth and sucked on it slowly before biting down on it gently.

 _“L-Loki!”_  you cried with each slam.

He moved deeper, hitting your g-spot. Your bodies clung to each other with want and need and you felt your walls tighten around his member when you reached your climax. The feel of your tight walls around his length made him climax as well after a few more thrusts. When the two of you finished riding out each others orgasms, Loki pulled out of you and then scooped you up in his arms so that you could both lie on his bed.

“You know having sex here would have been easier on my back,” you said deadpanned.

“I know,” he smirked. “Which is why we’re having round two here.”

Sexual tensions are simply the best.

**Author's Note:**

> This was simply a one-shot/short story with some smut. Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
